Magic Knight Rayearth: A New Beginning
by HikaruShidou131406
Summary: Chapter 1 is up!!! This is just a fan-fiction that I started recently about three girls from America that are brought to Cephiro by the power of Clefs and a few others will power to help save the three Magic Knights who decided to stay in Cephiro.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Magic Knight Rayearth or any of its own characters. The characters that CLAMP owns that I am using will be Hikaru Shidou, Fuu Hououji, Umi Ryuuzaki, Guru Clef, Presea, Lantis, Ferio, and Ascot. Though I do own some of the characters that will appear in this story. Hope West, Diane West, Trisha Edwards, Rachelle Edwards, Amy Myers, Amanda Myers, Ashleigh Knight, and Kyle Knight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Magic Knight Rayearth: A New Beginning  
  
Prologue: The Summoning  
  
Hope awoke with a start half an hour late to her mothers constant yelling. She looked at her clock and practically jumped up.  
  
"OH NO!" Hope shouted as she grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom so she could shower. She turned on the warm water and got into the shower. As soon as she had finished washing herself and her hair she jumped out of the shower. She dried herself off and quickly threw on her school uniform.  
  
"Hope! Hurry up! You'll be late for school if you don't! And you know that you don't want to be late for the school trip," Diane West called to her hurrying daughter who had waken up late.  
  
"I'm hurrying as fast as I can mother!" Hope shouted at her mother who was standing in the kitchen. She quickly grabbed the school supplies that she would need for the school trip and ran to the door. "Bye mother!" Hope shouted as she exited the house and ran to school. She arrived at school and got into her class right as the bell began to ring. "Whew. that was a close one," Hope muttered to herself as she sat down in her seat at the back of the room.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Amy had waken up to her alarm clock early in the morning so she had plenty of time to get ready for school. She stood and smiled as she got ready for school, and she packed only the stuff of hers that she would need for the field trip they were going on for class that day.  
  
"Amy darling, it's time for you to leave for school. I hope that you have a good day and enjoy the trip," Amanda Myers said happily to her daughter so that she wouldn't forget about school and become late for the first official school trip of the year.  
  
"I'll have a god time! And yes ma'am I'm leaving now. I hope that you have a good day as well," Amy said happily as she hugged her mother good-bye and walked out of the house. She took her time walking to school because she had plenty of time. She arrived before everyone but the teacher. So she quickly took her seat at the front of the class and waited for the others to arrive.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Rachelle Edwards woke her daughter, Trisha, up like it was a normal day. Trisha was an only child of rich parents. She quickly got up from her bed and started to get ready for school. She was glad that she knew she wouldn't have to walk to school like most o the other kids that went to her school. She was also glad that there was a class trip today. After she had dressed in her school uniform and had her stuff ready, she headed down the stairs where she was greeted by the maid.  
  
"Here's a cereal bar for you to have before you leave ma'am," the maid said as she handed her the small bar that was in her hand. "Oh, and the chauffer is ready whenever you are," she added smiling at the girl before her.  
  
"Thanks," Trisha said quickly after she ate the small bar that was in her hand. She ran to the limo and slid into the seat telling the driver where to go. The chauffer took her straight to the front of the school. She pulled herself elegantly out of the limo after thanking the chauffer for the ride. She walked into the class, head held high, and sat in her seat in the middle of the room waiting for class to begin.  
  
~ * ~  
  
All three of the girls attend the same school, and the same classes. They share the same fate . . . that class was taking a school trip to the capitol . . . but thanks to a turn of events they would be going someplace far different.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"This trip is going to be so boring Hope!!!" a classmate of hers exclaimed to the girl that was standing with her at the back of the room.  
  
"Well . . . what do you want me to do about it?" Hope asked with a little bit of an edge in her voice and the group walked out of the school to the bus. The group started loading the small bus that was in front of them. All of the students ended up sitting three to a seat. Hope West, Trisha Edwards, and Amy Myers had to sit with each other in the very last seat of the bus.  
  
"Man, I don't want to sit all the way in the back . . ." Amy complained to herself as she sat next to the dark haired girl and the light haired girl.  
  
"Do either of you happen to know about how long this ride will be?" Hope asked politely of the two girls trying to be nice.  
  
"No, I don't, but I do know that I definitely don't want to be sitting with two people outside of my social status," Trisha snapped at the two girls angrily.  
  
"Calm down girl! My god, no need to bite our head off over such nonsense," Amy said as she looked towards to front of the bus. "We should be there in about five minutes," Amy replied politely to Hope.  
  
"Thank you kindly," Hope replied with a semi-smile on her face as she began to meditate again. Trisha kept looking around nervously hoping that no one would see whom she was sitting with. When the bus had stopped everyone jumped up from their seats only to be dismayed when they learned that in fact they were at a museum instead of the capitol and that they had to pair up into groups of three.  
  
"Now then, instead of choosing your partners yourself, I will choose them for you!" Mrs. Black explained happily but everyone else just sighed not knowing what was coming next. "So . . . the groups of three will be . . . the ones that you sat with on the bus," she said smiling with enthusiasm. The three forms from three different social groups just stared unbelievingly at each other knowing that that did not just happen to them. "Now students . . . find your groups and get going to your exhibits. And only one group of three at a time will be allowed in the new exhibit of the Tokyo Tower . . . so, the first ones to visit that display will be," she said as she scanned over the students stopping at Hope, "The first group will be Hope West's group of three. Now everyone, move along!" she shouted as everyone started leaving to reveal three very still students who were still gaping at each other. Suddenly the three left in different directions, only to enter the display room at the same time from three different entryways.  
  
"Future Knights.!" a couple of voices said from out of nowhere. This seemed to have an affect on the three.  
  
"What the.?!" the three girls shouted in unison though horrified as the doors behind them slammed shut.  
  
"Future knights of Cephiro, hear us now, we seek thee. Come to this world, save us from the terror of what's in store, Magic Knights of the Future! We need you in our time of prayer, Magic Knights, we summon thee! Come to our world!" the voices said in unison as the room was suddenly filled with a bright yet beautiful and serene light.  
  
The three truthful,  
  
Beautiful maidens of America,  
  
Disappeared from their world,  
  
To a different world,  
  
To a world where will is magical,  
  
And their heart is even more magical and powerful. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Summoned Ones

Disclaimer: Remember. I DO NOT OWN Magic Knight Rayearth!!! I do not own any of it, it is owned by CLAMP!  
  
A/N: If you are reading this story, I hope that you are enjoying it. And also. please! R&R!!! Just if you are wondering to. Hope will be the Magic Knight of Fire, Amy will be the Magic Knight of Wind, and Trisha will be the Magic Knight of Water. In the prologue I did not describe what they look like, in this chapter I will.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: The Summoned Ones  
  
~*~  
  
Suddenly the three girls from the earth appeared in the skies of a beautiful land. The three girls flew down towards the clear blue sea as Amy and Trisha started screaming for their lives. Hope wasn't screaming because she had seen a gigantic flying fish that was flying underneath them. Hope then did a flip, to lessen the fall, and landed neatly on the fish in a kneeling position while Trisha and Amy landed in a heap on the fish.  
  
"Ouch!" Amy shouted as Trisha landed on her. "Get. off. of. me!" Amy coughed as she started to turn blue due to loss of oxygen and gasp for breath. Trisha quickly saw this and stood up so she could breathe. Trisha then looked down to see what she was standing on and screamed with distaste.  
  
"AH! YUCK! Where in the. I mean what in the. no. WHERE ARE WE?! Ew!!! I'm on a giant fish that flies and I'm getting dirty!" Trisha exclaimed disgustedly while Amy was gasping for air still.  
  
"Oh. shut. up. girl!" Amy shouted at her between breaths. Hope just knelt there still taken by surprise, thinking of the group of voices that she was sure she had heard when the fish suddenly came to a stop and all three girls toppled off of the fish. Hope fell first landing on the bottom while the other two landed on her.  
  
"Ah! You're killing me!" Hope shouted up to the two girls that lay on top of her. The two just lay there until Hope start squirming and pushing at them gasping for air. "Get off!. Need. air!" she gasped between deep breaths of air. The two quickly scrambled to get up and off of the gasping girl.  
  
"Are you ok?!" Amy asked the gasping girl. She quickly helped Hope up and supported her as she took in deep breaths. Amy saw the girl nod after a few deep breaths. "Are you absolutely sure that your ok?" Amy asked still quite unsure.  
  
"She managed to nod her head saying that she's fine my god! Don't attack the poor girl just to get an answer to a question that she already answered. She nods her head she's fine, then she's fine!" Trisha said as she looked around to see that they had landed in front of a palace. She began to squeal with delight until a clear voice was heard from near the entrance.  
  
"Pet retreat!" the clear voice shouted and the large winged fish disappeared into the staff of a man that was standing at the entrance of the palace. Then the man saw the three girls and bowed his head slightly to welcome them. "Welcome Knights, to the land of Cephiro," he said as he gestured his free hand across the landscape before them. "My name is Clef," the man said as he looked at them again.  
  
"Wait. Cephiro? Do you mean to say that we are on a different planet? And why are we here? This isn't a dream, I already figured that much out," Hope said unbelievingly as she looked at the beautiful scenery before them. "Man, this place sure is beautiful though." she muttered to herself as she saw the sea, the volcano, and the floating mountain in the sky.  
  
"We have brought you to this place to save us. The Legendary Magic Knights have disappeared and monsters have started appearing in our once peaceful land again. No one can protect us like the Magic Knights did so, we summoned you, the future Magic Knights. You have been summoned here to save us from disaster and to help us find the Legendary Magic Knights," Clef explained to them carefully so that they all understood what he was saying and wouldn't get confused.  
  
"I remember hearing voices." Hope started but stopped speaking when she heard the door open and saw three men standing there. Clef recognized the three as Lantis, Ascot, and Ferio.  
  
"Do they know anything about this place, or Umi, or Fuu, or Hikaru?" the tall man with a funny outfit on asked hurriedly to Clef. The three girls just looked at everyone confusingly and decided that it was time to introduce themselves to each other. Amy was the first to introduce herself. She took a step forward and cleared her throat.  
  
"My name is Amy Myers!" Amy said enthusiastically as she stood and looked at all four of the men in front of her. "I am fifteen and a half years old, and I like to fence and play instruments," Amy said smiling at the two other girls. Trisha was next. She slowly took a step forward.  
  
"Well. I guess that it's my turn. My name is Trisha Edwards and I don't want to be here," she said as she flicked her hair like a model and sat in the seat that was nearest to her. Hope then walked around in a circle for a second trying to remember both of the girls' names. She then realized it was her turn so she stopped and showed a slight smile.  
  
"Well then, I am Hope West. I don't care for preps that think only of themselves," Hope said as she shot a dark look at Trisha.  
  
The four men just stared at the three model-like girls that stood in front of them. They looked from one that another. One of the girls, Hope West, had a dark burgundy colorish hair that was tipped with black. It is of medium length and was tied in a tight ponytail, though some of the strands had escaped and lay gently on her semi-tanned face. She had gentle ice blue eyes that were flaring towards Trisha and was found in an American school uniform that consisted of a red button up blouse and medium length khaki skirt with knee high boots. Another of the girls, Trisha Edwards, had short pitch-black hair with a tint of blue in it. She had her hair down and it was layered to rest on her set face. It rests gently on her lightly tanned face making her look more like a model than the other two. She had a few strands on both sides of her head curled to make her look more like a model and was found in the same kind of uniform just different colors. She had on a baby bluish colored button up blouse and a short black skirt. She had on short tan boots. Her eyes were a gentle hazel. The last girl, Amy Myers, had long brown hair that was simply placed into a small bun. The bun was small and also let hair down. The tips of her hair were curled and went well with her slightly tanned complexion. When her hair was up in a bun, her hair rested at about the middle of her back. She too was in the same kind of uniform with different colors. Her button up blouse was a dark green color and she had on a long khaki skirt that went past her knees. She wore boots that went up to the middle of her shins and has green eyes.  
  
Trisha looked over all four of the men and flashed them her flashy smile at every single one of them but stopped at Clef. She then looked intimately and deeply into his eyes still smiling. Upon seeing this, Hope and Amy tried to contain themselves and their laughter. Ferio too saw this look that Trisha was giving Clef and laughed out loud. He then went to Clef's rescue by walking over to him and talking to him.  
  
"So, do these three happen to know anything about the Magic Knights?" Ferio asked still concerned about the three girls from Tokyo that recently disappeared. At this Clef broke eye contact with Trisha and looked at Ferio semi-thankful.  
  
"Prince, it seems as though they don't know anything about Miss Fuu Hououjii, Miss Hikaru Shidou, or Miss Umi Ryuuzaki," Clef said as he showed a little bow to the prince of Cephiro. Clef had said the three names that rang in everyone's ears. The three that disappeared only to reappear and change, and then leaving again. never to return to that world again.  
  
"Wait!" Hope shouted loudly to stop their conversation surprising even Amy who was still tying not to laugh. Amy and Trisha looked at the girl with an expression of shock on their faces. "Did you say Hikaru Shidou?" Hope asked as she walked up to the two men that had been talking with each other.  
  
"Why yes I did Miss Hope," Clef said looking at her oddly. "Why? Do you know something about her?"  
  
"Yes, only that she disappeared from Tokyo a few years back. She is one of my many cousins from my Japanese side." Hope said thinking trying to get this right. She then realized what was happening. When Hikaru disappeared was on a trip to Tokyo Tower, and when they just came here. they were at a Tokyo Tower exhibit. So. when she disappeared. she came here. Hope thought to herself still bewildered about what was happening to them. "Are you saying that. when she disappeared. she came here?!" Hope asked them with eyes that were flaring yet again.  
  
"Wait. did you say you are related to her?" Lantis asked as he stepped forward looking at the figure that was now next to him.  
  
"Yes. that's what I said." Hope stammered and was interrupted by Amy. She looked at Amy somewhat thankfully but no one happened to notice. Amy stepped up next to Hope before speaking.  
  
"And me too. I'm related to Fuu Hououjii!" Amy said as she too realized the same things that Hope had noticed once Clef had said the three names. "I can't believe that this is happening, but it happened to my cousin. so I guess that it must be true." Amy said partially to herself and partially to the others. Then Ferio looked down at her from where he was next to Guru Clef.  
  
"You know Fuu-chan?!" Ferio exclaimed with wide eyes. He didn't believe that two of the girls were related to the original Magic Knights of Cephiro that saved them twice. Now everyone thought that Trisha was going to step forward and say that she was related to Umi Ryuuzaki but she didn't. She just stood there still searching Clef's features until all of them cleared their throats at the same time bringing her out of her own world. She then stepped forward semi-smiling.  
  
"I too am related to one of the three that you mentioned. I, Trisha Edwards, am related to Umi Ryuuzaki through the means of." she said and then was cut off by Hope who had loudly cleared her throat. "Fine be that way, lower-class trash," Trisha snapped at Hope who just then lunged out at her only to be stopped by Lantis who was next to her. Clef stepped forward and everyone quieted down except for Hope who was still trying to get and Trisha, and Trisha who was being a snobbish child.  
  
"As I suspected. The three that were summoned here today, are the cousins or different relatives of the three that were originally summoned by the Pillar Princess Emeraude. Well then, just so you know the truth. the three relatives of yours disappeared a few nights ago in the middle of the night. We thought that they had just gone for a walk but they didn't come back, so we took things in our own hands and summoned you here. You are now destined to become the Magic Knights of Cephiro and save Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi," Clef explained to them while Hope calmed down and understood what was happened. Amy understood and nodded her head showing that she understood, while Trisha just looked at him with a blank look on her face showing that she had no earthly clue what he meant.  
  
"Um. so. are you saying that we have to do this?" Trisha asked whining a little bit. Hope just glared at her more now with her piecing blue eyes. Everyone glanced into her eyes and knew that she was getting angry with the whining girl.  
  
"Please Miss Trisha! Calm down!" Clef exclaimed but then a terrible noise was heard and screams rang out in the sky. "Not another monster!" Clef exclaimed and the four men ran out to look upon their homeland to see three giant monsters attacking a town. "Ferio! Go get Presea and Ashleigh! No wait. take these three with you so that they can get weapons to fight with," Clef exclaimed as Ascot summoned out a few of his "friends" for him and Clef to ride out to destroy the monsters. Lantis had already summoned his magical horse and was galloping towards the monsters.  
  
"Come with me you three!" Ferio exclaimed as he ran towards the artisan's room. The three girls followed and Trisha continued to whine after hearing the word fight. Hope did all she could to contain herself from lashing out and hitting the whining girl. Amy saw this and quickly ran in between the two girls. The four ran into a room and skidded to a sudden stop while two women who stood in the middle of the room looked at them in shock. "Presea, these girls need weapons. They are the New Magic Knights and they are all related to the previous ones. so make sure that they get good weapons. And I think that there is Escude that you can make new Legendary Swords with. even though this wasn't in any legend. I'm going out to help Clef, Ascot, and Lantis," Ferio said as she left the two girls and ran out of the palace.  
  
"So. you three are the new Magic Knights." Presea said quietly as she searched over the three girls with wondering eyes. "Come with me, I'll give you temporary weapons for now, and then once you've proven yourself. I'll make you a Legendary Sword. Ashleigh help me with this," Presea said as she pulled a small string by the wall and the wall started to open.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
